PRDT Drabbles
by WhiteZeo
Summary: Various short ficlets and drabbles written from challenges and the like.
1. Working Things Out

"I hate feeling like this!"  
  
"Feeling like what?"  
  
"Like a girl!"  
  
"...um, you have seen yourself in the mirror recently, right, Kira? Because you **are** a girl."  
  
"Oh, how have you grown with your sarcastic wit."  
  
"I try. So, what exactly is the problem?"  
  
"Trent!"  
  
"Ah, the source of many problems as of recent."  
  
"Well, I'm not talking about evil problems; besides, he's over that. I don't know what to make of his advances!"  
  
"What advances?"  
  
"Exactly! I thought he liked me, but ever since this whole evil thing, I haven't been feeling anything from him!"  
  
"And do you want to feel something?"  
  
"When I'm around him, I get all girly; not something I enjoy, mind you. Butterflies in the stomach, loss of coherency and focus, the whole deal. I know that _I_ like him, but I don't know if he likes me! But if he did..."  
  
"...what?"  
  
"Argh! I dunno. If I kill him, is that murder or suicide?"  
  
"Well, with the way you've been talking...both probably."  
  
"Wow. You are **so** no help, Conner."  
  
"Give him a break, Kira. He's dealing with a lot right now, with just having been evil and then with an evil version of him running around. I'm surprised he hasn't melted down yet."  
  
"Are you actually defending him?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that just yet. I'm just trying to understand, I guess. After the whole Albino shield thing-"  
  
"Albino shield?"  
  
"I dunno. Ethan called it that one day, and it kind of stuck."  
  
"_Great_."  
  
"Anyway, since then, I have had a little more trust in Trent. And if Doctor O can give him a chance, then I think I should too."  
  
"Even after the time he pretended to be good just to ambush us?"  
  
"Yeah, even after that. Though, I'm going to hold onto that for a little bit before I let it go."  
  
"Conner!"  
  
"Well, at least until he finishes cleaning my zord!"  
  
**The End.**


	2. Flying High

His kisses were like fire, heady and sweet, and her hands seemed to naturally fall down the front of his shirt as she undid the buttons, one by one, until she had reached the bottom. Her fingers peeled the shirt apart, pushing them down his shoulders. Her palms grazed his skin, and she was startled as she received a static shock upon the contact.  
  
But it was more than enough.  
  
Kira wrenched her lips away from his desperate and needy kisses and took two steps backward, examining the situation while gently cradling her shocked hand in the other.  
  
He stood before her, the expression on his face a mélange of dark lust and utter confusion. His lips were red and pursued, slightly swollen from the consuming kisses they had exchanged. His hair was disheveled, from when she had run her hands savagely through it. Slowly slipping down his arms, his unbuttoned dress shirt was seemingly forgotten by its owner as he continued to focus on her.  
  
"This is all because you just want me to prove a point to Trent."  
  
Her words deflated his hopes, as his heart – which had been flying high – lost altitude, still flying, but much closer to the ground. His hazel eyes bore a hole into her, trying to find the girl who had just been returning his fervent kisses moments before. He searched and searched, but she was nowhere to be found.  
  
It hadn't been enough.  
  
Conner stepped forward, reaching out to touch her, to remind her of what had just occurred; he couldn't be the only one who believed in them. It would be too lonely if it that were the truth.  
  
She took a step back for every step he took forward. She shied away from his touch. Busying herself, she tried to arrange her long wavy locks so that they were presentable and smoothed out the wrinkles in her clothing. She so was insistent on erasing what had happened physically, and mentally as well, she refused to look him in the eye.  
  
"What point? That you don't love him, and you love me?"  
  
"Then why am I _here_, Conner?"  
  
"Because I was too chicken to stop you before."  
  
"And finally you chose now?"  
  
"It was my last chance."  
  
"And now what?"  
  
"And now you leave Trent and be with me?"  
  
Kira shook her head, running her hands down the white silk of her simple dress. She turned to a nearby chair and picked up his black jacket, tossing it gently in his direction.  
  
"I think maybe I could've loved you, if you'd spoken sooner. But I love Trent, and that hasn't changed."  
  
She smiled sadly at him, and moved to open the door. She motioned for him to leave, and he solemnly complied.  
  
As he passed through the doorway, Conner McKnight's heart came crashing to the ground when just minutes before he had been flying high.  
  
**The End.**


	3. Waning Light

Kira glanced out the tall wall of glass windows that she sat beside, watching the last vestiges of waning light reflect off the artificial pond's surface just outside the building. So pretty.  
  
She then returned her tired eyes to the nearly blank – save for two sentences that she'd written and then scribbled out madly, and some absent-minded doodle drawings – paper before her and sighed heavily. Not so pretty.  
  
Thinking that more words would magically appear on the page and make coherent sense, Kira stared at the blindingly white sheet until her eyelids started to droop, nearly sending her into sleepyland. The very **last** place she could be.  
  
However, before she could completely fall asleep, the sound of heavy boots against the tile floor echoed through the room, snapping her awake. Like everyone else in the quiet soundproof room, her gaze turned toward the door to see Trent sheepishly walking toward her; she noted that some people were sending Trent various looks of disdain.  
  
She muffled a chuckle and waved him over.  
  
Sitting next to Kira, he eyed her table – overflowing with pages of notes and stacks of books – with amusement. Spotting a random doodle of their names written in a heart bubble, Trent cracked a smile. "Do you want to go grab dinner?" he whispered lowly.  
  
Unfortunately, it wasn't low enough as some students a table over glared at him. He raised his hands, in a sign of surrender and apology.  
  
Kira shook her head, smirking. "Stealth really isn't one of your strong suits, is it?" she scrawled on her paper.  
  
Trent motioned for her pencil and she handed over. "Guess not. Though, you'd think it should be, seeing as I had those camouflage powers for awhile. Did you want to go get dinner?" he wrote back.  
  
"I have to write this paper."  
  
"You mean, this blank piece of paper that you've spent the entire afternoon staring at and drooling on?"  
  
"I don't drool!"  
  
"I beg to differ; you forget that **I'm** the one who wakes you up for French in the mornings."  
  
"I still need to write this paper."  
  
"You need to eat."  
  
"You sound like Dr. O – or should that be write?"  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. Now, come on. Let's go eat."  
  
Before she even wrote a response back, Trent snatched the pencil and quickly shoved all her stuff into her messenger bag. Standing up and slinging it over his shoulder, he offered his hand to her.  
  
For an instant, she hesitated, and within that instant, he grabbed her hand, pulling her and running out of the library in the noisiest fashion possible.  
  
Once they were outside the library, looking out at the nearly dark horizon and laughing, Trent grinned cheekily at her. "Well, if I'm going to suck at it, I might as well go all out."  
  
Kira rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly. "God, you're a dork."  
  
"But you still love me."  
  
"I do."  
  
And hand in hand, they walked off to dinner.  
  
**The End.**


End file.
